If Owls Were Intercepted
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione is the Head of the Daily Prophet. When her sports reporter retires Who will be best qualified for the job? Read and Find out! Written in owl post format. DHrR&R!
1. From Hermione, To Ginny

I'm Baaaack! With If Owls Were Intercepted. Thank you all the people who reviewed for my last chapter of Why Is Hermione Acting Like Lavender?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.. (But I wish i had Tom Felton)

* * *

If Owls Were Intercepted...

Hey Gins!

How are you? I just lost my chief sports reporter, and I post an ad in my own newspaper for one. How does this sound?

_Our dear reporter, George Trent, has left us. If you think that you are qualified for this job, please contact:_

_Hermione Granger_

_  
Head of Daily Prophet_

Wadya think?

Lots of Luv

Hermione

* * *

Hey Herms!

I'm fine, and what happened to George? He seemed quite young and healthy to me? In fact, he's quite cute! If Harry were out of town

one night…

Love Gin

* * *

Ginny Weasley! 

How dare you think about cheating on your long-term boyfriend and my best friend! You should be happy that you found a good, nice

guy. And he defeated Lord Voldemort! You don't find that quality in many guys. Oh, and George didn't "retire" he kind of got hurt while

reporting at a Quidditch match. He went up-close to see the match, and one of the players fell off his broom, and the broom went flying

and hit George's forehead. He's fine, but he quit because he thought his job was way to dangerous.

Love Herms

* * *

Hey Herms,

Relax! I won't cheat on your best friend and the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort… Plus anyone could have killed him. He became so old

in the final battle that he forgot what to say after, "Avada"! So my boyfriend isn't really that special.. But I still love him! Did anyone

contact you for the job? So sorry to hear about George.

Luv Ginny!

* * *

Hey Ginny,

Yes some people did contact me for the job. These people are so stupid. They are not qualified for the job! But one person was. And that

person happens to be Draco Malfoy.

Yes the blonde one from school.

Luv Hermione

* * *

Wadya think? REVIEW PLS! 


	2. From Draco, To Hermione

Hi! Thank you guys for all the reviews! Really! b3li3v3R, I don't mean George as in George Weasley. Ha Ha.. Ginny can't like her own brother! Ew!

* * *

From Draco, To Hermione

Miss Granger,

Thank you, again, for the job. Without you I would be living on the streets. I went to the Quidditch match you told me to go to, and I will

give you my article for it tomorrow.

Thank You Again  
Yours Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

* * *

Mr. Malfoy,

You are very welcome and you are very qualified for this job. Forgive me for my nosiness, but I thought you were very rich. Without this

job you would be living on the streets? Thank You for doing your job, the deadline for the article is tomorrow.

Your Welcome Again,  
Yours truly,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

Miss Granger,

Please call me Draco. I do not mind your nosiness. At the fall of the Dark Lord, my parents died, and left me nothing. The ministry of

magic took away our mansion and gave me a small apartment to live in. I could not pay the rent so they nearly kicked me out. Then I got

this job so I can pay my rent.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

Call me Hermione. I am very sorry for your losses. The article that you wrote was simply superb! I couldn't have done it better myself!

Your next job will be to go to the Quidditch match where The Tornadoes and the Chudley Cannons will be competing. Get the article for

me by next week. I will give you the entrance pass for the match tomorrow. Details are on the pass.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I am truly very sorry for the way I treated you during our school years. You are a great lady, and if I caused any pain to you in Hogwarts,

accept my apology. I would like to be friends.

Draco.

* * *

Ginny,

He Apologized…. And he's become really nice. And he's grown gracefull over these 7 years..

Hermione.

* * *

Wadya Think? You Like You like? I won't update if I don't get more than 10 review.. Sorry!  



	3. From Draco, To Blaise

I am very dissapointed. I asked for 10 reviews, I got 4. One being a flame.. Well I wrote a new chappie anyways.. A longer one for you guys!

Don

* * *

From Draco , To Blaise

Hey Blaise, I got the job as the sports reporter. It totally sucks because I'm majorly sucking up to Hermione Granger, yes my boss,

because I want to score brownie points with her. If I lose this job then I'm dead. I have to be nice to her otherwise she'll fire me

remembering our past. I'm in under a lot of pressure. I have a lot of work and my landlord is killing me. He keeps asking for my rent

because he wants to buy a new watch or something, and I keep telling him that I don't have my paycheck yet and I'll pay him in the end of

the month. But that bastard won't listen. He wants to have that check by next week otherwise he's kicking me out. So I have to go ask

Hermione about getting my paycheck earlier. Man, I hope she gives it to me!

Draco

* * *

Wow Man, That sucks, your life doesn't seem so good to me. I'm having fun, I have a new girlfriend every week and life is good. Except

the girlfriend I have now, I actually want to keep longer than a week. I don't know why. I think I actually like this one. She is really nice

and sweet and beautiful. I could go on and on without stopping. Its really bad, its like I'm love sick or something. That shouldn't happen to

a playboy like me! What do you think I should do?

Blaise

* * *

Blaise, really.. You like a girl! So what? Keep her for a month or something then! I don't know. Marry her if you like her that much.

What's her name? Did she go to Hogwarts or something? Beaubaxtons? The Beaubaxton girls are really hot. I don't blame you if she's a

Beaubaxton and you want to keep her for more than a week. I really don't know what is happening to me. Remember in school I was like

the hottest guy? Now I have so much work I don't have time to go anywhere to get girls. Its really bad. I miss girls… I know this sounds

bad, but I'm actually starting to like Hermione. She is really nice now, not like the stuck up know-it-all like she was in school.

Draco

* * *

I agree with you. Beaubaxton girls are hot. But she doesn't go there. Or Hogwarts. Or another wizarding school. She is a muggle! And I

really like her. I know, I know, we're pureblood and shouldn't even think about going out with muggle. But I really like her. You like that

Hermione chick! You can't go against me! Ha! She's a mudblood!

Blaise

* * *

I wasn't going against you anyways. I have nothing against mudbloods/ muggles. It was my father who made me pressurized to believe

that. I have nothing against them. I really don't. In fact I'm happy for you! But now I have to be at work and today is the big day I ask

Hermione if I can have my paycheck

Draco

* * *

Wadya think? I'm really gonna not write unless I get 10 reviews.  



	4. From Hermione, To Ginny and Draco

I got seven reviews not ten.. But I'll live.. Thx reviewers!

* * *

Hey Gins.. Draco came to my office this morning. He was all nervous and sweating. I was wondering what the problem was until he

stuttered, "Her-Hermione can I g-get my pay check earlier?" I was wondering whether I should or I shouldn't and I said, "Draco, Come

back at the end of the day, and I'll give you my answer then." So I'm sending you this letter because I need advice.. Now help me. What

should I do? Should I give him the paycheck? I think he seems trustworthy enough and has been doing a great job with his work. But I'm

still in doubt.. So please help.

Your Friend in Need..

Hermione

* * *

Hey Herms, I think you should give him the paycheck. Who knows, maybe with that paycheck he will ask you out to a fancy dinner! But I

think your right, he does seem trustworthy enough. And your last letter to me.. You find him attractive do you? Oooh! I need more details

But whatever just give him the paycheck honey.

Your Friend Who helped you when you were In Need

Ginny

* * *

No Ginny, I highly doubt that he will take me out to dinner in an expensive restaurant. And so what if I find him attractive? Its not like I

want to go out with him or something. If that's what your implying. So I gave him the paycheck. When he came back in the afternoon,

when work was over, and asked again. I said, "Well, I guess you can.." and I wrote him the check. He looked so happy I thought he was

going to sprout wings and fly away into La-La land.

Your friend who highly appreciates her friend who helped her when she was in need,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Thank you so much for the pay check in advance. My problem was that my landlord wanted to my rent money earlier, so I needed my

paycheck now. Thank you again,

Draco Malfoy

Argh, Ginny, something fishy is going on here. Draco is being TOO nice. Its like this is a bet or something. But on the other hand, it

doesn't seem like a bet. Because he's sickly sweet with me when he needs something, and when he's casually talking to me or to someone

else, then he's like really nice and funny.

Your Friend Who's Confused

Hermione

* * *

Oh Hermione, it is what all guys do. When they want something, they're super nice. Don't worry. Why are you confused? What is so

confusing?

Your Friend who's helping the other friend who's confused

Ginny

* * *

I'm confused because he asked me out.

Your Friend who needs her other friend to tell her what to do,

Hermione

* * *

REVIEW I BEG YOU! 10 again 


	5. From HermioneDraco, To GinnyBlaise

Wow guys! Thx for the bunches of reviews! Personally.. I don't like this chapter very much, but tell me what you guys think about it. Check out my joint account with a friend, black.roses.white and our story, "Is love a habit?"

* * *

From Hermione; Draco, To Ginny; Blaise

Damn it Blaise! I don't know what got into me! I actually asked Hermione out! What should I do? Fake Broken Leg? Cold? HELP!

Draco

* * *

Chill Draco! Why else would you ask her out if you don't like her? I mean.. Ok… You have weird taste.. But still! If you like her.. then go out with her!

Blaise

P.S. Do not disturb… Hanging out with Alyssa

* * *

I do NOT have bad taste… And fine I'll go out with her. Thanks for nothing pal. By the way, who's Alyssa?

Draco

* * *

Oh…. My….Gosh…HE ASKED YOU OUT? SAY YES SAY YES! I mean, I can tell, you've totally had a crush on him for ages. Even if you didn't have a crush on him for ages you should still go out with him… I mean… I've swung by past your office a coupla times, and he is cute! Don't miss this opportunity Hermy !

Ginny

* * *

DO NOT CALL ME HERMY! And fine… I'll say yes. I mean, your right, why should a miss this opportunity. What if this is like a joke or a bet or something? What if he really doesn't like me. What if his soft, hypnotizing eyes lie to me? Ok OK! Snap out if Hermione.. I like him, and if this a joke/bet… I'll kick him REALLY hard.

Hermione

* * *

Draco, I accept your invitation for dinner.

Hermione

* * *

She accepted my invitation. Ok.. I have no way out of this now. But that's ok. I think that I will enjoy tonight. She's cute, and fun. Hey Blaise.. I don't like that you ignore me for that bimbo Alyssa. Its making Draco hurt_ pouty face_

Draco

* * *

Draco… She is not a bimbo.. and… you know that your pouty face doesn't work on me. It did for the first couple of years, but not anymore. And by the way, Alyssa is my new girlfriend. She is the best one I ever had. I feel like I can fly every time I'm around her.. I'm love sick man, and its fun!

* * *

GINNY! What do I wear? Help! Can I borrow something of yours? Please? Or.. like can you help me!

* * *

Hermione! Chill.. Of course you can borrow anything of mine.. I think that my blue sequined top and jeans would nice? You wanna borrow them? I think that you would look good in them. Or I have a brown top.. but no.. it will clash with your hair because it's a different shade of brown. Blue sequined top it is…

* * *

Thank you! You're a life saver Gin! Ok, I'll drop by after work and pick the top up! Thanks soo much!

* * *

Review! Same as last time 10  



	6. Hermione,Ginny,Draco,Blaise

Hey.. I am reposting this.. Argh.. Sorry, deleted it by accident. As always, I remind u guys to check out my other story that i wrote with a friend, "Is Love a Habit" by "Black.roses.white" thx! BTW, sorry 4 not updatin for ages

* * *

Hey Ginny! Want to know how the date went? Wait, is that even a question? You'll tackle me if I don't tell you. Ok so he took me to this really nice restaurant, and complimented me on how I looked (thanks for the top). Oh! And he looked really hot. He was wearing this black pants and a white shirt thing and had a loose tie around the collar. So in the restaurant there was a nice table reserved for us. I felt bad that he had to pay for the expensive food, but I thought that I'd deal with that later. So we ordered the food and drinks and he was talking to me about Hogwarts and his life after it. Hell, his life was horrible. He told me that his dad used to torture him because I got better grades than him and that made me feel really guilty. But he then told me sweetly not to worry about it and I was really happy because he is so sweet! The food came and it was really good. Then he took me home, and out side our door, he said, "I had fun" and kissed me! His lips were so soft! Don't tell Harry about our date, because I'm afraid that he'll come to the office and kill Draco. Don't tell anyone because we decided to keep it a secret.

Hermione

* * *

Wow Hermione! You are so lucky, but so am I. He sounds so sweet and cute! I want my top back by then end of the today because me and Harry are going out and I want to wear it! Are you guys going out again?

Ginny

* * *

Hmm, I never thought of that. What if I enjoyed it and he didn't? Geez Ginny, now you made me depressed. Come over here right now and cheer me up! Wait, you have work now too right? Argh, why do you have to have a job and be a house wife instead of a fashion designer?

Hermione

Yes, Thank you. Me be a housewife? Yes, so I inherited my mother's cooking skills but that does not mean that I will sit at home and watch soap operas, thank you very much. Oh, and Hermione, don't be depressed, if he didn't like the date then he wouldn't have kissed you! To think you were the smartest witch in Hogwarts but you don't know anything when it comes to dating. I am ashamed at you Hermione!

Ginny

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I truly had a great time last night. Do you want to go the charity ball this weekend? If you say yes, then wear something fancy because there are going to be many prestigious people there and maybe we can both get a better job! I should stop dreaming. Do you want to come over tonight for a cup of tea? I sound so British. (A/N: Is this too ooc? Tell me by reviewing!)

Draco

Dear Draco,

Sure, I'd love to come to the ball and over for the cup of tea. We are British and proud! God save the Queen. I have heard of the ball, and was planning on going, but it will be even more fun going with you. I am so happy you asked me out again because I had a great time. I felt like a teenager again. Now I feel old, great.

Hermione

* * *

Hey Blaise, I know you told me not to bother you because you're hanging out with Alyssa and all, but I have to tell you about mine and Hermione's date. It was great. So I took her out to one of the fancy restaurants you own. Since the manager recognized me I didn't have to pay. Haha. So we talked and I told her about my past and we had fun. Oh, and she looked gorgeous. She wore this blue sequined top and jeans, and it looked really good on her. Oh right, so I took her home, and I kissed her. I couldn't stop myself. And she kissed me back! I felt so happy. Then she said bye and went inside. I just asked her out again. To the ball. Are you coming with Alyssa? You better, I want to see this new chick.

Draco

* * *

Yes I am coming to the ball. I don't have time to talk to you right now. One of my cooks quit because he got a better job. I'm so mad. Where am I supposed to find a new cook?

Blaise

* * *

Hermione! My boss fired me because I messed up one order for a famous muggle brand. Now I am left jobless and I don't' know what to do for money! And no, I will not become a housewife. HELP!

Ginny

* * *

Ginny, you will not believe this. I just got a letter from Draco asking if I knew someone who could cook well because his friend Blaise Zabini owns a chain of restaurant and in one of them his head cook quit. He is looking for a chef! I think you should contact him!

Hermione

* * *

As always, 10 revs or no update! And no Ginny/Blaise.. sorry  



	7. Himbos, Jobs, and Poisoning!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Here are thanks to my faithful reviewers: NorgePrincessAlexandraNoel, 1Madcat, Flip Chick, Where-my-heart-resides, queen of the lameos, and there are many many more, but i can't remember their names. OH! And rainfallsup. Thank you guys! Again, reminder, read my other story that i wrote with my bff, "Is Love a Habit?" by "Black.Roses.White" Thanks! I'll stop blabbering, here is the latest chapter of If Owls Were Intercepted!  
**

* * *

Dear Mr. Zabini

I am Ginny Weasley, contacting you about a job as a cook in your restaurant. With this letter I sent you a package of my famous pot roast and pie. Please sample them. I need this job.

Ginny Weasley

* * *

Hey Hermione, Ok, I sent him the letter and asked for the job and sent him some pie and pot roast, you know the one which you said that they were to die for! Well.. I hope I get the job. I hate my old boss, I mean why fire me just because I messed up an order for that brand "Gucci". I mean, what is the big deal? Its not like they are worth a lot of money.. or I don't know about stupid muggle things.

Ginny

* * *

GINNY WEASLEY! YOU MESSED UP AN ORDER FOR GUCCI! Gucci is like one of the biggest and most expensive brands in the muggle world. It's a pretty big deal, but I will shut up before you kill me.. I'm not sounding like a very good best friend am I? .. You sent that letter to Zabini? He might think you poisoned the food… Waitaminnit, did you poison the food? I know you too well to say that your innocent (A/N: Ginny is just like me in this fic ;))

Hermione

* * *

I did not poison the food idiot, I want that job, I don't want a cell in the Azkaban. Seriously, you scare me sometimes with your ideas. I mean, so what I tried poisoning him once when I was in 6th year? I mean, that is a long, long time ago. Its in the past. I sure hope he doesn't remember it. Who am I kidding.. Of course he'll remember some crazy red-head who tried to poison him! I still hope that I get that job.

Ginny

* * *

Miss Weasley,

I sampled your pot roast and pie, after checking if there was no poison in it, and found it very suitable. Meet me at my restaurant tomorrow at 12pm so we can talk about your new job as my chef.

Blaise Zabini

* * *

I GOT THE JOB! I GOT THE JOB! YAY! Ok.. enough.. Hermione, you want to go shopping with me for dress robes for the ball on Saturday?

Ginny

* * *

THE BALL! I forgot! Oh my God! Its tomorrow, I'll meet you at Diagon Alley in about half an hour ok? I need to get new dress robes!

Hermione

* * *

What would you do without me….

Ginny

* * *

Hermione, what are you wearing to the ball. Make sure its something really nice because I want that we should look good. And make sure that we don't clash, I'm wearing a navy blue dress robe. I sound like a himbo, just wear whatever you want.

Draco

* * *

HAHAHA, Ginny, Draco called himself a himbo. This is classic, I'm saving that letter!

Hermione

* * *

Review! As usual, I would like 10! But last time I got 15, ;), which will also do :D  



	8. The Ball, Harry's wit, and reactions

Sorry for not updating for ages! Now here are some answers to all of my reviewers questions. I love you guys all soo much! Thanks for readind my crap! I mean story ;)

brown-eyed angelofmusic- Thanks so much for the sweet review!

NorgePriness Alexandra Noel - Noo problem that you sent a late review. Thank you for the review, my faithful reviewer! Of course we are friends! Oh and everyone, Read **Terror in the Halls **its a great fic!

Shelb- Thanks for the review! Interestingly funny? Lol...

Natural-181- Thanks! I'll try keep up my good work :P

Green Flames- Haha, no your not the only one who had the question of who a himbo is! **A himbo is a guy form of a bimbo. BImbo.. HImbo**

1madcat- ahhh... my faithful reviewer. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and sorry about the chapters, I'm reallllyyy busy nowadays!

where-my-heart-resides - really its no p that you didn't review to my last chapter :P!

IceAngel89- Read my comment for Green Flames and you'll find out what a himbo is! It DOES sound cool doesn't it?

flip-chick- agian, my faithful reviewer! Thanks for the taking the time out for reviewing to alll my chaps!

queenofthelameos- Your also my faithful reviewer! Thanks again for all the reviews!

SomethingLikeLaughter- Sorry for making your name like you did.. its too complicated for my mind at the moment. Lol, thanks, i try and make my stories as original as possible!

Well there you have it. I would also like to remind you guys to read **Is Love a Habit ** by **Black.Roses.White** (me and my friend) and **Love to Hate, Hate to Love **by **halfbloodprincess2! **

This will be a chapter written in normal format! Tell me what you think :P

* * *

Hermione and Draco entered the ball room. They looked around in awe. The ball's theme was purple and black, very dark colors that

Draco liked. Draco and Hermione in the end DID match after all! Hermione wore a purple strapless dress and Draco wore black dress

robes. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand for support. In the far end, Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny.

"Let's go say hi to Harry and Ginny!" said Hermione.

"Erm, Hermione, did you tell Harry about our relationship yet?" asked Draco with a smirk knowing that she didn't.

Hermione slapped her hand on her mouth and gasped.

"No! I didn't! Oh my God!" said Hermione with a panic-stricken voice.

"Don't worry, tell him now. If he is not happy for you then tell him he can stuff it…" said Draco menacingly.

"Draco! I would never say anything like that to one of my best friends. But on the other hand, for you…" Hermione said playfully.

They walked towards Harry and Ginny, Hermione trying to slow Draco down as much as possible. The were about one yard away from

them when Harry turned around to see Hermione and Draco holding hands.

"Hermione! Wha-" Harry was cut off because he was in too much shock to finish his sentence. When Harry turned around, Draco took

Hermione into a kiss. Hermione didn't _want_ to push away but she had to.

"Sorry Draco! I just want to know what Harry wants to say!" said Hermione, again in a panicky voice.

"Its no problem, I just wanted to see scar-head's reaction!" said Draco with his award-winning smirk.

"Look you guys, school was in the past, so lets stop calling each other nicknames –" Hermione said pointedly looking at Draco, "So

Harry, can you please accept that I am going out with Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione, I will still be your best friend if you dyed your hair purple and said that you were gay and going out with Millicent Bullstrode!"

said Harry, laughing at what he said.

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny gave him an inquisitive look at the same time.

"Where do you come up with this stuff!" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I mean, its another plus for you, right Ginny? Good looks, a lot of money, and now _wit_! Even I would want a boyfriend like

me!" said Harry.

Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes when Draco and Harry high-fived and said, "Amen to that, man!"

"Hey Gins, come with me to get some punch," said Harry.

Draco and Hermione were left alone, in that corner of the big ballroom. Hermione was the first one to speak and say something.

"Erm, Draco, I love you" said Hermione sweetly…

Draco cleared his throat.

"I –"

* * *

10 reviews as usual! Thanks guys ! 


	9. Answers and Homemade dinners

Hey guys! This chapter will answer you're "I love you" doubts. :D.. I'm so evil. Ok, so thanks for reviewing! I have posted a new story, it is called **Fusion. **If you have time, please read and review it! Thank you guys

* * *

Hey Gins!

Tell your brothers, Fred and George, that I hate their guts. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! Ok, so you know what happened at the ball right? When you guys left, I took a sip of my punch, and suddenly found myself saying, "I love you" to Draco, when I didn't mean it, well just yet. So anyways, he was like, "I-" but was cut off by the laughing of Fred and George. They spiked my punch with their newest invention; it makes you say I love you to the nearest person of the opposite gender. I was so embarrassed! So then Fred and George came and apologized, and Draco was like, "Ohh!"… It may have been embarrassing, but it was funny. I have to write this down in my journal.

Love, Hermione

* * *

Hey Herms,

That was a hilarious letter. I cannot believe that Fred and George would do that! Actually, no, its something typical that they would do, but whatever. You own a journal? Can I have a peek in it? So I got the job with Blaise Zabini, I swear, he is attached to his girlfriend Alyssa! I mean, she is always hanging on him, but not that I care. Seriously, she is a muggle! A MUGGLE! And Blaise, the super pureblood, is dating her. OH! And by the way, me and Harry are going to be away this weekend, so don't expect any letters.

Love, Ginny

* * *

Of course you can't look in my journal! So you and Harry are having a romantic get away? Ooh, ok , fine, I won't bother you. But if I'm bored, be expecting owls… no, I'm only joking. So me and Draco are going on our 5th date tonight. He invited me over to a homemade dinner cooked by him. I really want to taste his cooking. And he said that it is going to be the best food I ever tasted. Hopefully, I will be able to taste it, I mean, if my taste buds don't burn away after eating his food, don't tell him I said that!

Love, Hermione

* * *

Homemade dinner cooked by your boyfriend! Aww, that's so romantic. I won't tell him about the taste bud comment, but if I'm mad at you, I kept that letter as blackmail. Oh, I am so evil! So, when Harry cooked me that homemade dinner, I was in bed for two days from food poisoning, but I'm not trying to put you off or anything! Seriously, I think that Draco would be a good cook, I don't know, I just think he would, don't ask me why. I have to get to work. I hate it, it's a wonder I don't puke all over the food I cook, Blaise and Alyssa are always in the kitchen making out. I swear, it's unhygienic, but does he care, NO! Gosh, I want to poison him again…

Love, Ginny

* * *

Ginny don't poison him. Please, you're going to come running to me crying because you lost your job. And this time, I'm not going to help you, so don't poison him. The dinner is tonight! Wait, I told you that. I think I'll wear my jeans and that top that is strapless that looks nice. What do you think?

Love Hermione

* * *

I won't poison him, and I vote for the strapless! You look so cute in that! You have to wear your strapless! Ok, enough about the strapless. Finally, in an hour, I get to go home. Then I have to pack for the trip with Harry. Well, Blaise has been torn away from his girlfriend and is now shouting at me to get to work, I have to go.

Love, Ginny

* * *

Ok Ginny, I'll wear my strapless, just because you said so. I'm leaving my office to go home and get ready, I'll see you on Monday! I want details of your weekend, _Wink Wink! _

Love, Hermione

* * *

10 or no update! Thanks guys for the reviews 

Passes out chocolates and candy of choice


	10. Letters from Mother, and WHAT!

We hit a hundred reviews! YAY! WOHOO, Thank you all my reviewers, you mean alot to me. Ok, so please read my other story that I just put up, its a light humorous fic called **Fanfiction: The Musical ... **You can find it on my profile :D. Ok so here is the next chapter :

* * *

Hey Gins!

Ok, so I'm sending this to you now because I know that you were on your Romantic Getaway with Harry. So the homemade dinner went great! Draco is an awesome cook, I mean seriously, which guy can cook Indian Food and Italian Food JUST like a native would make it? I don't think a lot. I mean, he is so cute! I'm gushing, ok I'll stop. SO how was your Romantic Getaway? I know you are at work… so you don't have to reply straight away.

Love Hermione

* * *

Hey Herms,

Ok, so the getaway was fabulous. And you know what we did all day so I don't need to explain. Draco is a good cook, eh? Well, I bet he is better than you… Work, right, I'm being shouted at this moment by a very angry Blaise because he wants me to tie up my hair. Ha! Ok fine, I just tied my hair. Now he is threatening to fire me… Goodie, I have to go…

Love Ginny

* * *

Hermione Honey!

Good news. I am expecting! I know that you do not like your step-father, but you will have to live with it. I just found out today. And before you go on and on about how old I am to have a baby, I won't pay attention. I love your new father, and I want to have more babies. I hope this one is a witch too! I wish I could tell your new sibling that you are the smartest witch of the century.

Love, Your Mother

P.S. – Don't tell your father…

* * *

MOTHER!

YOU ARE 46 FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO HAVE A BABY? WHAT HAPPENS, DIDN'T YOU THINK OF YOUR POOR CHILD? HE/SHE WILL BE MADE FUN OF IN SCHOOL FOR HAVING SUCH AND OLD MOTHER! I'M NOT SAYING YOU SHOULD HAVE AN ABORTION, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER.

* * *

Oh great Ginny. Guess what! My mother decided to have a baby. At 49 years old. I am really upset, because I know that if my mother passes away, I will be its godparent… Do you think I should tell Draco about this?

Love, Hermione

* * *

Hermione, don't take that tone with your mother! How DARE you send me a howler? I am still your mother. And of course I'm not going to have an abortion. And I can deal with my child, and I don't need your help. I knew you weren't going to be happy for me, you are just like your father. If you need anything from me, then don't ask, because when I ask for support from you, what do you give me? Nothing. So don't be expecting me to do anything for you.

From Jane Pettyfer

* * *

Hermione, I think you should tell Draco. I know this is a bit off, but if you guys get married, and suddenly your mother passes away, and you guys get a child in to raise, don't you think he will be mad that you didn't tell him? Or you couldn't tell him, and put your relationship in the garbage because all good relationships are based on communication.

Love Ginny

* * *

Well ok, I'll tell him. My mother is really mad at me. I sent her a howler. I know, I know, I'm the worst daughter in the world. This is what she wrote "Hermione, don't take that tone with your mother! How DARE you send me a howler? I am still your mother. And of course I'm not going to have an abortion. And I can deal with my child, and I don't need your help. I knew you weren't going to be happy for me, you are just like your father. If you need anything from me, then don't ask, because when I ask for support from you, what do you give me? Nothing. So don't be expecting me to do anything for you." And in the end, she wrote, "From, Jane Pettyfer" she didn't write, "Your Mother" like she normally does. I feel so bad, but I'm not apologizing…

* * *

Hermione, I really like you, but I want to break up with you.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Oooh, Cliffy! I'm so evil.. 10 reviews or no update... :D  



	11. Explanation and Mission Possible

Thank you Reviewers! Please do me a favor my faithful friends... read my story: Fanfiction: The Musical I want to update, but I only have 4 reviews, and you all know my 10 review rule!

* * *

Ginny, I need your right here, right now! Draco just broke up with me! I don't know why!

* * *

Oh My God Hermione! I'll be there in a sec, I had to punch Blaise in the face to let me go, but I'll be there in a second!

* * *

Dear Draco,

I don't understand! I thought it was going quite well. I will accept your decision, but can I have an explanation please?

Lo

From, Hermione

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I have found out just now that my father is in fact not dead. If he finds out we are together, he will murder you, and I would die without you. Keep our relationship a secret and I will do something about my father. When he is dealt with, then we can resume our relationship. Only, of course, if you want to…

Love Draco

P.S: Burn this letter

* * *

Ginny,

It's his father! He still loves me! But, that's off the point, I want to help him… how do you think I should do it?

* * *

Hermione:  
Mission Possible: You are the head journalist of the Daily Prophet, right? Write a fake letter to it by some random person that they have spotted Lucius Malfoy. The Ministry of Magic will get to work instantly! They'll track him down and put him in the Azkaban and you and Draco will live happily ever after….

What do you think?

Ginny

* * *

Ginny! You are a genius! I'm going to tell Draco this plan this instant!

You are the most awesome best friend ever!

Hermione

* * *

Draco, Ginny came up with a plan for me to help you… It's called Mission Possible. I am the head journalist of the Daily Prophet, right? I'm going to send a fake letter to my newspaper and this fake person will say that they spotted Lucius Malfoy, your father. The Ministry of Magic will get to work and track him down, capturing him and putting him in the Azkaban…

What do you say?

Love

Hermione

* * *

Hermione! Your friend is brilliant… We need to get to work right away. Don't be expecting any letters from me, by the way. Dad is keeping a hawk's eye on me!

Love Draco

* * *

(A/N: Fake Letter)

Dear Daily Prophet,

I am afraid I have spotted one of You-Know-Who's death eater's alive. His name is Lucius Malfoy. I saw him when I passed the Malfoy Manor.

Please Make the Magic World Safe

Delilah Garner

* * *

Sorry for the tiny chapter! I didn't want to give out toooo much information!  



	12. The End of it All

Last chapter! -tear- Ohmigosh, I'm so sad:( Well, make it last. Here it is, the last chapter:

* * *

10 years later:

Hey Ginny,

Today I went to visit my little sister Blake. She's doing ok, it was her 10th birthday! She got a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts! She's a witch! We were hoping she would be, I mean… Some of my genes got passed on! Next Friday is mine and Draco's marriage anniversary, I have no clue what to get him! But he told me that he already has something for me, how romantic is that? Well Ginny, I would blabber on about my marriage life more but I have to go get you your wedding gift. I can't believe that you and Harry are getting married after all these years. I mean, I can't believe you waited for him, with all those temptations (Blaise!) along the way. In the end, I guess you guys were meant for each other.

Hermione

Hermione Ann-Marie Malfoy! I can't believe that your getting me a marriage gift, what you did for me and Harry was a gift enough! Don't remind me of Blaise, I can't believe that he was just using me… I think you should get Draco something muggle. You know, like a shell-phone or something. He might need one… I'm so happy that Blake is going to Hogwarts! She will be so happy. Well, I'm going to go pick up my dress for my big day tomorrow!

Ginny

Draco,

Don't forget that it's Harry and Ginny's marriage tomorrow; if you're late I'm going to kill you! Come home from the office early tonight. I don't want you looking tired tomorrow! You are going to wear that suit I picked out, right? Don't wear anything else or we'll took tacky. Am I worrying too much honey?

Love,

Hermione

Hermione!

R-E-L-A-X. I didn't forget that it's Harry and Ginny's marriage tomorrow, I'm not going to be late. I will come home early tonight. I am going to wear that suit you picked you for me. And YES you are worrying to much. Don't worry, everything is going to go smoothly and you will look great in your bridesmaid dress and all will be good. I have to finish up some paper-work so I can come home early tonight.

Love,

Draco

What do I need to buy for Hogwarts? Can I use some of your old stuff? Do you have any books I can read about Hogwarts before I go? Thanks…

Blake

Ginny, I think my sister is an exact clone of me only younger. She asked me for books to read on Hogwarts before she goes! I am going t ogive her my beset copy of "Hogwarts, A History". She will be thrilled! I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. Is Harry ready?

Hermione

Yes, Harry is ready. He's more than ready, he's hyper. He keeps saying, "I can't wait until tomorrow!" in this sing-song voice. It's so cute. Just tell Blake not to marry a Slytherin and all will be good in this world.

Ginny

What's wrong with marrying a Slytherin? My Slytherin is the best in this world. Blake will know who's good to marry and who's not. Wait, rewind, she's only 10, she isn't going to get married for a long time now. I don't think I have to worry about it, right?

Hermione

I'm just joking Hermione! Joke! Don't worry about her marriage, you have enough to worry about this marriage thing. I'm going to get my beauty sleep, tomorrow is the big day!

Ginny

20 years later (A/N: Draco and Hermione are now 50-60)

Draco and Hermione sat down with their grand-children. "Grandma, what's in that box next to your bed? You always look at it before you go to sleep.." said the little girl.

"Well honey, in that box is something very special. It's all the letter your Grand-dad sent to me," said Hermione smiling at the little girl. "Oh, ok. Hen I'm all growed-up will my husband send me letters?" she asked full of innocence. "Let's hope, let's hope. But make sure your Owls aren't intercepted…" said Draco Malfoy smiling.

* * *

Make it special. Please review! Wait for more fics by me. I'm writing one about the Wizarding Mafia. It'll be up soon! Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Too long to list. I love you guys more than I can express. Thank you so much. 


End file.
